


No Claws

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [5]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: skippy, HDM-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Claws

The two daemons tended to get energetic when their humans were being...well, _intimate_. They'd run around the room, even up and down the stairs, race each other from one end of the corridor to the other, almost as loud as their humans would be.

They'd stay away from the bed, though. They'd learnt that lesson early on, when Mike and Kevin first started actually sleeping with each other. Nothing kills the mood faster than a predator cat the size of a teenager leaping on top of the covers, claws out for balance.

And, not to put too fine a point on it, but Kelsa was a cat. And cats had one response when seeing something twitching under the covers, even if they knew what it was.

Kevin laughed about it now. But Kelsa still kept her racing strictly away from the bed.


End file.
